The Season of Love
by Firewolves16
Summary: Japan is sick with the flu and Russia wants to help. But how does an illness lead to love?


The Season of Love

_I do plan on updating Transformers: Direwolves soon, but it's under advisement and the last chapter sucks right now. Once that is done, I'll upload that. My best friend requested a story on this, so here's the result for that. Hope you all like it. Review to let me know what you think, I may make more. Here's the story._

Japan was sick with the flu. It was flu season and everyone was crammed in Russia's house. The countries thought that being in the cold would protect them from getting sick. Japan had already caught the virus, but never knew till now. It had been three days since every country fled to Russia's. The house was noisy and Japan couldn't rest.

Russia walked through the crowd and saw Japan on the couch. 'Poor Japan.' He thought. 'A sick person needs to be in a comfortable and quiet setting. My house is not providing that.' Russia decided to take Japan to his small, cozy cabin a mile away. There, the younger male could rest and get better. Japan barely protested as Russia picked him up bridal style and carried him away. Since no one noticed them leave, Russia was able to get away quickly.

"Russia, where are you taking me?" Japan weakly asked.

"To a better, quieter place for you to rest." Russia told him softly.

Russia was thankful that America had taught every country his language. It made it easier to understand the others.

"Thank you." Japan whispered.

It seemed the younger country was falling asleep. Russia did see Japan as a friend. He liked the whole Axis Powers team. He found it amusing when Italy was scared of him. Germany and Japan seemed to not be as scared, but they were a bit. Luckily, Japan trusted him enough to help him get better. Russia would not have liked having to struggle with helping him.

The blonde man finally got to his cabin, holding Japan with one arm as he opened the door. The cabin was simple. It had all the necessary equipment along with a bearskin rug in front of the fireplace. Russia laid Japan on the couch in front of the fireplace, lighting a fire. He sat in a sofa chair, watching the sick man. Japan stirred restlessly.

"Easy there, Japan. Don't strain yourself." Russia said calmly to him.

Like a miracle, Japan settled down. 'Maybe he likes my voice?' Russia suddenly thought. 'No, that's preposterous. Everyone is scared of my voice.' But fate seemed to prove him wrong as he kept talking. He noticed Japan relax more as he kept on. Russia grabbed a book and stared reading it aloud, surprised to hear Japan make a sound of contentment.

"Well, you're just full of surprises, aren't you, Japan?"

Japan smiled in his sleep. Russia' train of thought went awry as he thought about how it would be to kiss him. 'What am I thinking!?' He panicked. 'Japan is my friend, not lover! Though it would be nice to…. Stop!' Russia moved involuntarily to stroke the younger man's hair. Russia gave in this one time. 'What harm could it do? He's asleep and we're alone.'

He ran his hand through Japan's jet black hair, marveling at the softness. Unknowingly, the blonde had moved closer to Japan. If he were to look down, their lips would have met. Startled, Russia pulled back. 'This is not how I should act or think of a friend!' But no matter how hard he tried, the thoughts wouldn't go away.

"What is so tempting of you?" Russia wondered out loud.

The black-haired man stirred, but didn't wake up. Unable to resist, Russia placed a quick kiss to Japan's lips. Russia began to list off his admirable features, not knowing that Japan was now feigning sleep.

"You are really cute, your hair is so soft…..but I don't want to scare you off with my feelings. " Russia ended sadly.

"You really feel that way, Russia?" Japan questioned lowly.

"J-J-Japan!? How long have you been awake?!"

"Since you kissed me. You really like me?"

Russia murmured a yes, blushing and turning away. Japan shakily got up, a little stronger than earlier, and hugged Russia.

"Japan?"

Russia couldn't believe what Japan was doing. Turning around to face the smaller man, he was pleasantly surprised when Japan decided to initiate a kiss of his own. Russia deepened the kiss. When they pulled back, Japan whispered something to him.

"I like you too."

"I can tell." Russia chuckled.

They laid on the bed and kissed, finally breaking for Japan to sleep. Not too much could be done while he was sick.


End file.
